Nefeluna: Elvin City
by KagomeMiyamoto
Summary: Five friends, who only met for a special reason. Katherine a born leader but with a secret. Beth a girl who has smarts, but has a deep sadness underneath. David a juvenile delinquent. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside. Logan, known for being protective but questions his self worth and Jordan, doesn't know his father, always the Big brother type, yet confused on who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Down in the little town called Willow Creek, where the trees lined and covered everything. There laid an unused path which was, pass the bridge that links with the next town; about 5 miles do east and up a graveled road was a little house. A small cottage if you must know, moss covered the roof, vines of the nature grew about and some windows were boarded up. It was said in 1801 a family lived there. Their mother was hunched back, rotten teeth, wrinkles to show her age. For the father, he was a butcher and the kids were well behaved. A night of blood curling screams, and death. It was said the father had murdered and ate his entire family. So it was haunted by the children and wife. That is where Kelly and her seekers came in. A little boy about nine years old disappeared from entering the cottage, and they were soon asked to help and locate him. With a flashlight in one hand, and her partner in the other- Also known as Logan Miller, they had descendant into the basement of the haunted cottage of Willow Cove. Looking over at Kelly, Logan swallowed hard and held on to the book where they would use a spell to put the agonizing spirits to rest. ''Kelly Look, if bad anything happens remember-'' He was silenced with her flashlight landing on his face. The look she gave him, meant business. ''Logan..Are you telling me you are afraid? Look These tormented spirits have took my fairy, and your girlfriend. Not only that but they had made the other seekers run outside from getting injuries. I won't leave these two behind'' out of everyone Kelly, had the most strong-willed determination gift. Logan the star player on his baseball team, bit his lower lip and nodded. She was right-he was not going to give up on his team nor his girlfriend.

He exhaled and smiled. ''Alright Katherine Hills..You are right as usual. Let's continue'' So fourth they had went. It was pitch black, cobwebs hung just about everywhere, and that disgusting smell. It was like a rotting corpse, was left here to just-Rot. Scrunching up her nose, Kelly looked around showering the darkness into the darkened basement. That's when it landed on April, Logan's girl the captain of the cheerleader team. Logan dashed froward, and began untying the hysterical crying girl. "Kelly on the other hand, unlocked the bird cage where her fairy was held captive. That is when the temperature dropped below freezing. It was clear as day that the monster who did the killing was here, breathing down her neck-snarling at the fact that they were here releasing his prey. Her dark brown eyes widen, as she slowly turned around coming face to face with the evil poltergeist. It had manifested itself into the human like figure. ''Oh Shit-'' She cursed before getting thrown across the room.

''Kelly!'' Logan screamed after he had his girlfriend to hide. He rushed over, and helped out his friend to sit up. The said girl pushed Logan away and held on to right arm which was in a lot of pain. ''D-don't worry about me! get the damn spell book! Hurry!'' Kelly rushed to slide out of the chair that came hurdling their way. Logan ducked, and ran over to the spell book. Grabbing the leather like textured book, Logan opened it up and started speaking the Latin words. The evil entity also known as Billy Bob growled and howled at the words. Kelly stood up from her spot, Her fairy at her side. Closing her eyes tightly she started speaking the words as well, ignoring the sore from her shoulder. Things started to shake, tools fell from the shelves, things were being knocked over. All you can hear were the screams of the angry spirits that died in vain, even the father. After the words were spoken, things had hushed quiet.

There was this feeling of being able to breath once again, the smell of the rotten flesh was gone. Light flooded in leaving a pleasant presence of happiness. Panting heavily Logan looked over to Kelly, then to his girlfriend Jennifer who as all but shaken up. ''Are you guys okay?'' He asked with a sigh of relief. Jennifer ran over to Logan and hugged him sobbingly dramatically. ''I-I was so scared!'' Kelly on the other hand shook her head and picked up her flashlight. The only reason Logan's girlfriend came was because she got tired of all the secrecy, but there was one secret she didn't know. The ability Kelly had. ''I told you not to come Jennifer, yet you wanted to. Then you decided to act like you knew what you were doing and went alone by yourself'' Logan lectured. ''Since that is over we need to finish looking for the boy who-'' A sudden plead of cry echoed in the basement. Using her fairy as a guide, Kelly was led to a secret room hidden beneath the staircase. Opening the creaking door, there the boy with big puffy eyes looked up and smiled happily. He ran over and embraced Kelly sobbing. ''Finally we found you Kevin. Come on lets get you home''

It was their first time, ever dealing with spirits as such. Luckily Logan had been trained in that sort of fields to demolish the evil ghosts back to hell. With that case solved, Jennifer, Kevin, Kelly and Logan were greeted by the rest of the group. Bethany Kelly's long time best friend smiled happily with excitement. Jordan the other male, he breathed in with holding back happy tears, cradling his sprained ankle. Then there was David the ex juvenile crossed his arms and huffed with a smirked. All were reunited and happy that haunted place was over with. Everyone left the cottage and went back home, returning Kevin back to his parents house. Jennifer left to regain her sanity, leaving the group to themselves.

Looking up from her book, Bethany looked at everyone. ''Well at least the mother and children can rest at peace. Next time though Logan don't bring your girlfriend.'' The dark black haired girl, which was always braided, with a bit slanted onyx eyes, and pale skin said. Yes she was Asian but only half considering her father was originally from Japan, she also in school of the smart kids. Then there was Jordan, a Mixed race of Italian and Caucasian. You can see from there his hair is just a light colored brown and his eyes are a beautiful green. He is part of the Baseball team with Logan, whom was just all around American. Light skin, the most darkest of eyes, and dark hair. Then David, a tough guy but secretly a soft who has the major crush on Bethany. He usually seen wearing a leather black coat, steel toe boots, jeans, and finger less gloves. His hair is kept a bit long but neatly combed. Dirty blond as his eyes were a hazelnut color.

That was Kelly's team. How they became a team, was something, for another time to tell. "Kelly nodded and patted Logan's back standing up for the poor guy. ''Guys give him a break. Jennifer just wanted to see what he does. Besides this will be her last time joining us.'' David scuffed and shook his head, helping Jordan up. ''We could have gotten killed! especially you Kelly, since you and Logan decided to save her and your fairy friend.'' He was beyond pissed. How could she be so calm with that situation that had happened. Jordan sighed annoyed with the arguing. Though he didn't disagree with his friend. ''David is right. It's bad enough you are reckless, but Logan's girl almost got all of us killed'' He hated disagreements between his team. Bethany on the other hand shook her head and huffed angrily. ''Enough you guys! Jennet or what's her name isn't coming back with us and I am sure Logan WON'T let her''

The young girl gave him the You-Better-Not-Bring her look. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Logan looked down ashamed that he allowed her to in the first place. ''Alright you guys. I won't.'' Kelly pressed her lips into a thin line, and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Since we are done arguing, let's go get some burgers and fries at the old restaurant. You know Big Al's!'' Everyone cheered happily, and walked ahead. Kelly on the other hand was stopped by Logan whom looked distraught. His dark eyes looked up at her chocolate one's meeting in a intense gaze. ''You know-I was worried about you. This case was dangerous. Why in God's name did you take it?'' He asked. The serious look on his face said it all. What was this feeling in her chest? Kelly couldn't speak, breath nor blink if needed to be. All she heard was this ringing sound in her ears. ''I-I'm sorry?..'' Snapping herself out of the daze, she continued on. ''I just felt sorry for the missing boy. Besides I thought it would be interesting. Look I didn't think it would be THAT dangerous. Next time as a team we all can pick on case together'' She patted his back and smiled. ''Did that sound better for you? Anyways lets go'' With that she ran after her friends. Touching his arm gently, he stared at Kelly running. He has never felt that way for her before. All he thought about was if she was okay, when he saw her get thrown across the room. ''Kelly...'' Her name was hard to roll of his tongue because each time, he would feel weak in the knees. Shaking off the thought, he ran after them laughing, but in the back of his mind he didn't understand what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Kelly's alarm woke her up from the deep slumber, of a beautiful dream that she was having. ah the stars in the sky, her falling softly and slowly like a feather. It felt so heavenly- that dream she had. Reaching up in the air a long loud yawn rose from her mouth signaling that she was far from tired, and far from awake. It was the day after the missing kid case, and she was not feeling up for anymore spooky haunted places. Even the bruise from her fall told her 'Not Today dumb-shit!' As her dark brown eyes wandered about, she thought about either sleeping in or going to school today. Katherine didn't want to deal with anyone this morning, nor did she have the slightest of patience to go on about yesterday. It was then her father, knocked. ''Katherine it's time to get up and get ready for school'' Noted.

The young sixteen year old girl threw her soft security blanket of warmth, of which she was meant with coldness- sat up from her sleeping position. ''Have you no shame!? I was warm!'' Kelly argued while throwing her arms around.

Ryan on the other hand, laughed as he entered her bedroom. Ah yes the scent of a dirty child's clothes filled his nostrils. Inching away he cringed. ''Do you usually keep your dirty clothes as experiment?'' He commented back. Kelly smirked. This was her only chance. Grabbing a pair of her sweaty socks, she tossed them at her father's side, which only led to him dodging it.

His dark eyes narrowed, before smirking back. ''Katherine, I swear when your mother had you- You were going to be trouble.'' Her tongue stuck out at him, while her bed-head remained the way it was. Oh his boisterous male laughter, filled the room. ''Yes, and childish I may add. Anyways please get up wash your mask off, get dressed and head downstairs!'' He quickly shut the door after he walked out quickly.

Kelly gasped dramatically, and tossed her pillow at the already shut door. ''How rude old man!'' Those two always joked around each other, and it was the only way to keep her from missing her mother all the time. As the young Seeker, got ready her phone began ringing.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Groaning in annoyance, she ran over after buttoning her pants and zipping them. Then answered the called.

 _ **'Kelly: 'Hello?''**_

 _ **Bethany: ''Kat it's me Bethany. I'm coming over because I have something to show you. It's important.''**_

 _ **Kelly: ''What is?"**_ Her voice sounded worried that her best friend maybe in trouble.

 _ **Bethany: ''I will tell you in person. Got to go!''**_

With that her best friend hung up- leaving the thought that she maybe in trouble. That was enough to send Kelly rushing to finish. Of course still smart to pick out good clothes. Upon her brushing that tangled mess she calls hair, the brown eyed beauty ran down stairs, to go eat her breakfast. But what she didn't know was that Beth was already in her home.

Beth waved to her mess of a friend, as she laughed and patted the seat next to her. ''Come on I'll help you out'' The ten minutes of helping out with her hair, Katherine finally turned around and hit Bethany on the arm, with her cheeks puffed out. Gaping her mouth open, she hit her back. ''Why did you hit me Kat?'' Her dearest friend had hit her once more. Shaking the anger off, Katherine crossed her arms. ''That was for making me think you were in some sort of trouble!''

Beth made a 'O' like shape on her mouth, as she understood right then and there. ''Sorry! It was just that my mother didn't want me on the phone for long because she wanted to hurry up and drop me off. I guess her work called her in early.'' Nodding happily with her answer, Katherine reached over and grabbed a piece of toast her father made.

After chewing and swallowing the piece she had, the brunette looked at her best friend. ''Okay tell me what it is you wanted to say'' Inhaling and exhaling, Beth wasn't sure how to word it properly, but it had to be dealt with it. ''Okay, so last night I was on the brink of something, that has to do with all of us.'' Leaning closer, she started to take out papers that had her theories, and slammed it right in front of Katherine. "Nefeluna. That Elven City your dad spoke about. It exists" Katherine's eyes widen. Then she looked down, reading everything.

Nelfeluna. The City of Elfs. Katherine was Stunned, and unsure. Her words stumbled over each other. ''N-Nelfeluna? You me-Not uh!-Can't be!'' Bethany nodded. That was her very same reaction. ''So you are telling me, you found Nelfeluna the Elven city is somehow connected to our world? Unbelievable!'' Ryan was on time to stop the girls from speaking anymore of the city. He wasn't going to say anything until they got home, but he needed his daughter to know. A secret, he had been hiding.

Bethany waved over to Katherine's father with a big smile. ''Hey Mr. Hills!'' _'Way to over act Beth'_ She scolded herself. Ryan's face was never the type to look serious, unless Katherine was being grounded-but still it would have never lasted so long. Not this time, both knew something was up. ''Girls, I want you and the rest of the seekers to come back here after school. Don't ask questions just get back straight here. Do you understand?'' Both nodded.

He watched the girls leave his home. As they were out of sight, he pulled a paper from behind his back and reread it. It was a note, for him. About Katherine. ''Abigail I wish you were here..'' He muttered to himself. His little girl, now a seeker and about to go on the most dangerous Mission of all time. Thinking back to the last word's his wife said to him he smiled. ''Abigail I promised you I was going to protect our princess, and that never changed. I won't let her go alone without me.'' Walking towards the staircase he noticed a familiar silky cloth. White and blue.

Someone was here, someone he knew.

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

It was the school bell, and everyone went towards their classroom. The only time the seekers weren't together, were the classes that drew them apart unable to see each other. Katherine was in English 2, something she enjoyed the most- but with one thing that should be gone. Jenifer Renaldas. Logan's girlfriend, whom always had it out for her. The bleach blonde, blue eye girl had her leg crossed over the other while tossing paper at Katherine's head. It was always like this. Getting picked on, for what? Who knew what kind of personal vendetta that popular cliched bitch, had it out for her. The ONE thing that she had to hold out from doing, was knocking that bitch's front teeth out.

Gritting her teeth out of anger, Katherine tried to pay attention, she tried so hard not to turn around and cluck her right in the face. She inhaled sharply. "Relax.." the young teen said to herself. If only her Fairy Daphne was around today, then things would be perfectly fine. She wouldn't have to be so agitated. ''Psst Kelly." Jenifer whispered over to the hazel nut brown haired girl. "Hey stupid I am talking to you'' Her words were beginning to get beneath her skin. Counting backwards from ten was not working at all. Opening her eyes after she had closed them. Katherine grunted angrily and whispered. ''What the hell do you want?'' Then it happened. Jenifer purposely stood up loudly, and gasped.

Oh god, she was going to get in trouble...again, because of that inhuman beast like creature. ''Mr. Knox! Katherine started to call bulky me. When all I just asked her what page we were on''. She whined, and pouted. The fake tears started to pour out. Mr. Knox motioned for Katherine to come up. Pulling out the pink slip, he started to write on it. ''Miss Hills, I would really like it if you two would just get along...but right now I see that I have to separate you both." He sighed, looked up at her with great disappointment. "After first period come back and get the homework that will be assigned to all of you and the pages of the book you are going to be reading.'' He handed her the pink slipped and looked into the girls eyes. "You are my best student. I just wish you guys would stop this nonsense" Snatching the paper from his loose grip she rolled her eyes, and turned away. Out of everyone who believed her, her English teacher was the worse.

Katherine couldn't believe it. She walked to her desk, having to be stared at by everyone. Especially with Jenifer smirking. Gathering up all her things, she stormed towards the classroom door. As her hand reached for the cold metal doorknob; the angry young lady turned her head and mouthed to Jenifer. 'It's not over'. From there she had left the area and headed over to her locker. ''How dare that-That bitch!" Dropping her things Infront of her, the angry school girl opened her locker, and started putting back the English book. " What in the world does Logan see in the bimbo!?'' Kathrine continued on with her cursing, as the sound of someone walking towards the fuming young woman.

His footsteps were quiet as a door mouse. Long neatly combed golden blonde hair. Silk clothing, only made from the rarest sea creature of Nelfeluna called Sahu. His eyes pure and green. His attire was that of an Elven warrior, but more with Gold and less blue, royalty style. His long Golden blonde hair, with a small braid in the back, that had Jade beads, swayed back and fourth as he walked. The tips of his kept hair touch the top of his calf. His soft dark blue flats, patted against the tiled floors of the high school building. Once he stopped from two feet away from the venting girl, the male patted her shoulder. ''It isn't very lady like to spout such vulgar words. Especially from someone as beautiful as you''

That was enough for her to turn around, and stop dead in her tracks...to focus on this beautiful creature before her. She was beyond flabbergasted by him, and yet intrigued to know, who he is. When he saw the astound expression she had shown on her round soft face, he smiled; letting her see his beautiful white teeth. His angelic like laughter, made Katherine weak in the knees. He was like he was made by the angels themselves. ''I am Kellam Byric, Prince of Nelfeluna City. Me and my father King Aithlin Byric came to find you and your seekers. Shall we go back to your home?'' He asked in a polite matter, bowing slightly in respect.

' _A Prince in my school!? And from Nefeluna!?'_ Katherine smacked herself awake, thinking this was some kind of dream. He only blinked, as they both stood their silently. "So-You are from the Elven city?" He nodded a yes. "And you're the King's son?" He nodded once again. "I-This is crazy" He rose an eyebrow at her fellow statement. Crossing his arms over his platted chest, he shook his head no. "I assure you, that your father, a warrior in our realm has told you about my home. It's not crazy." He sounded so sure. Then again with all this stuff, that had been going on, including finds abandoned small wooden elf villages in the woods nearby.

Katherine only sighed, and looked into his green shinning eyes. "Me and the others can't. we have to stay until school ends." With all this talk about Nefeluna, she had forgotten to introduce herself. "Oh! I forgot to tell you who I was. My name is Katherine Hills, and you can't be here looking like that. Nobody here knows about Nelfeluna or anything relating to the Mythologies'' If what he saying is true, then he couldn't stay here. People would begin to ask questions.

Shutting the locker door, Katherine quickly grabbed his hand and began to pulled him towards the exit, of the back of the school. ''You must go back to my place and-'' The sounds of adult chattering nearby, caught the attention of the teenager and the prince. There were two police officers, one a sheriff and the other seemed like the deputy. As they turned to look towards them, the teachers pointed to her and Kellam for the police. As they nodded with a smile. Katherine realized who they were. It was sheriff Tomlinson and Deputy Johnson.

''Oh no.'' The seeker whispered. Now they were in for a heap of trouble. Kellam looked at Katherine, and then looked back at the police heading their way. ''Are they any trouble to you? Shall I protect you Katherine?'' Shaking her head no she began to walk faster towards the exit. "Miss Hills! Stop right there with your little friend" Sherriff Tomlinson said. Doing as told, she had let go of Kellam's hand, grabbed her phone and texted David, Beth, Logan, and Jordan to leave school immediately. Being as it was important. Leaning towards the girl, Kellam didn't take his eyes off the two officers. "What are we going to do?" She open the exit door. ''We Need to get out of here'' Without another moment, she began running off, with the Prince at her side. The sheriff started to chase after them, with his deputy behind. ''Get back here Miss Hills!'' Sheriff Tomlinson yelled.

Not in chance was she going to listen to him. As David gotten the text, he smirked. "About damn time" He grabbed his school bag, flipped off his teacher and ran right out the door. Thankfully Bethany was in the same class as the trouble maker, and so she followed after him. "Wait for me David!" Jordan tagged along the way, since he had Baseball practice, with his best friend and Team leader Logan. Since Jordan still had that sprained ankle, He was a bit slow, but not enough to where the police could stop him.

How could anything get anymore worse? The police were already on their trail, trying to catch up to them. Logan wasn't to far behind, but he was sure as hell wondering who that Golden blonde haired make was with Katherine. Luckily, David stopped at the parking a lot. His beautiful baby, Gene. The Japanese motorcycle Suzuki was waiting for him. He quickly hoped on, and turned towards Bethany.

A short, thin beautiful half Chinese, half American girl. "Get on" It was going to be her first time, but she nodded. Slid on to the back, placed the helmet on and held on to David around his waist. He smirked and turned on his beauty. "If you get scared squeeze tightly Beth" it was clear for everyone but those two, that they liked each other. And off he went. All four entered a dark hiding area, between the bank, and the store Logan's father owned.

Kellam smiled and looked about with his green eyes. Everything was different for him. He never knew all sorts of buildings existed. Panting, Katherine leaned against the dusty cement wall. Jordan bent down, and started to try and catch his breath. As for Logan, he looked at the strange male. "Exactly who are you?" Kellam turned his head to the male, who only stood under his chin. "My apologies, but I think that's going to have to wait. We need to loose these two people chasing us." Logan was going to say something back, but  
Jordan placed his hand over his friend's shoulder. "He is right. Right now isn't a good time"

Katherine on the other hand, pushed herself off the wall and walked over towards the three men. "I just got off the phone with Beth. Her, David and my dad are waiting for us at my house. So let's get a move on" slipping her phone into her pants pocket, she started to walk in the direction of the suburban home area.

As they made it to Katherine's home, Chris her father was waiting outside. "I see you guys already met Kellam. You're going to be meeting his father soon as well." There they were all face to face. He looked around to make sure the police hadn't followed them this way. "Hurry up and get in. I don't want to have to deal with sheriff Tomlinson" He watched as the five of them hurried in. Without another second to waste, He stepped in and shut the door.

There was another older male in the house. He had on almost the same garments as Kellam, but it was a blue color. He had on a snowy white long beard with a few braids and beads one. Same ones as Kellam's. Jade beads. His hair was a Golden blonde, longer then the prince. He was taller, much more masculine looking. His eyes, they were a icy blue.

Kellam smiled and nodded once to his father. "Father, you have come. I wasn't expecting you to do so" Chris walked over to the seekers and placed both his hands in his pockets. "Seekers, I am sure you have a lot to ask. So that is exactly what you are going to get." Kellam knew what he had to do. As he bowed to the protectors, the prince then stood next to his parent. "Katherine, David, Bethany, Logan, Jordan. This is my father. The king of Nefeluna. Aithlin Byric. I am the prince. Kellam Byric"

Those green eyes of heaven, his every being made the taller male weak in his knees. As Jordan swallowed hard, he couldn't keep his eyes from looking Kellam from up to down. "I have a question" He cleared his throat, and looked away. Aithlin looked towards the taller male. He seemed familiar like he knew him from somewhere. "What do you want to know?" Figuring out the words to say, something popped up in his mind. "Can you tell us about us seekers. What is it that we exactly do" He wanted to get to the bottom of it. Katherine nodded. "Yeah good question. I want to know as well" Aithlin sat down on the seat from behind him, which was that sofa, and motioned for everyone to follow his moves. Everyone did as the king did. Chris sat on the arm of right side next to his daughter. He looked at everyone, before his closest friend Aithlin could speak. "Listen everyone, I know I had been hiding this from you for awhile, however it was because you Seekers weren't ready. I didn't think it would be this fast. So listen carefully" Katherine closed her eyes before looking back at her dad. "What about mom?" She asked. He looked away.

It was awkwardly silent for most of them, but Jordan wanted to know everything. Although it would most likely take all day, he was willingly to sit and listen. Aithlin grabbed the crown off his head, and sat it down on the coffee table. "As most of you know, Dragon riders were a very rare sight. Before there was riders, Dragons owned all of The Ebon Moon Realm that I live in. Hesagroth, owned Nefeluna City before it was even a city. That was during the dark ages. Before I was born my father and mother had been searching far and wide to settle down. They came across Hesagroth" Aithlin had explained.

David takes and shook his head. "A dragon? Do you expect me to believe that a Dragon didn't kill your parents?" His Hazel eyes just rolled about, before Bethany elbowed him in the stomach. Unfortunately she believed, because Aithlin was right here breathing. The young scholar brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ears. "David if it wasn't true, then he wouldn't be telling us this story" She pressed her lips together in a tempt to show she was angry.

Aithlin chuckled at their behavior, and leaned forward to get a good look at David. "Young Beth, it is alright. Even I didn't believe my father at one point." He nodded acknowledging the fact that David was skeptical. "Anyways, it was true; Hesagroth was very reluctant to even allow them to live on his land. However he did. And in return my father built a wonderful place, as Hesagroth watched over" Jordan nodded. Katherine kept that history in her head. It was great to have some backup. Especially Dragons.

Logan looked around before thinking of a question. He wasn't sure if it was stupid or not, but he needed to know. "So can you tell us about exactly what we are and our abilities?" Kellam interrupted instead. Something from outside had caught his attention, and he wasn't going to allow his father to continue.

The prince stood up and looked down upon Logan. "I am afraid not. My father can only speak of that when we don't have company at the door" Everyone looked confused for a moment, until they heard a knock coming from the front. Then a female voice. "Logan? Are you in there?" It was Jenifer.

Katherine turned to face her fellow teammate and friend, slightly angry. "Seriously? Did you forget to tell her she wasn't allowed to ever come back? Or did you blow it off like always?"

Logan looked appalled, and slightly angry. Katherine blaming him for Jenifer's actions. "I bet he didn't. He is definitely whipped by the bimbo" David joked with a small laughter.

Logan glared at the juvenile. "Do you have anything better to do, then start fights?" Jordan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why does this always happen?"

"No. Katherine is right. Logan did you or didn't you?" Bethany asked while fixing her glasses. "I'll get the door" Chris said. He got off from the arm rest of the sofa, and walked towards the wooden door. "They really need help father" Kellam commented quietly to the king beside him. In return he nodded. "Indeed" Aithlin just stared at the five of them. Observing.

***************************  
Their Jenifer stood. With Bright red lips, eyeliner, short mini skirt, pink stockings, black high heeled shoes, her blonde hair curled, a blue with flower prints. The prom Queen. "Why isn't anyone answering?" She pouted, and agreed to knock once more. But before her hands can reach the door, Katherine's father Chris had opened the door. Is scruffy, yet clean beard with several grey strands, his combed short dark hair. He was indeed well built. Jenifer always had a thing for older men, and Chris was just got candy to her. The way his light green T-shirt clung to his sculpted chest. His Dark blue jeans. She had thought god definitely intently made him just for her.

"Jenifer Renaolds. Logan speaks about you almost non-stop" He just smiled warmly at the girl. " I also know your father. Anyways you need to go back home. We have a guest for Katherine and her friends." With that he shut the door nicely and headed back over to the argumentive group. Jordan sat right in-between David and Logan, while Katherine and Bethany just sat more closely to the Elven King and his son.

Chris just shook his head. "It's been a long day, and everyone has to most likely process all this information. So I do suggest we stay here tonight. I got blankets and pillows for everyone" Aithlin stood up grabbed a hold of his crown. He walked over towards the kitchen and stared out the window. It was getting a bit darker. "Christopher is right. We shall continue tomorrow. I'll see you guys then" He started to walk up the stairs, with his friend following.

"Aithlin-" Chris, sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry about them. They usually are more serious, but lately that girl-" He was shushed by The king. "Do not worry Chris. They are what we expect for teenagers. There is much we need to discuss in your office" Without another word he entered the closed office waiting for Chris to follow along.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dead of night, Jordan stayed wide awake thinking about all that is going on. His life was changing drastically. He was excited yes, but also scared of the unruly horror that might come when dealing with the unexpected Evil enemy, who wants to destroy all of humanity. He didn't want to leave his mother behind, the one woman who took care of him since he was born. Sadly Jordan didn't know his father at all. He didn't want her to die from Aridan; The dark One. Deep down within his mind, he never considered himself strong like the others. So he was afraid, that if they faced Aridan...He was never going to be strong enough. He hasn't even discovered his abilities like all of them did. Sighing with deep sadness, Jordan brushed his long fingers through his black hair; and stared at the twinkling lights from the outside. ''I will never be as strong as the others are. I'm weak-I can't even tell if I am one of them or not'' Biting his lower lip, Jordan almost felt tears swell up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, to let his pain flow out of his body. But not in front of them. No. He was to proud of himself, to let them see him break.

''What you said-isn't true at all Jordan. You are very strong you just haven't noticed it yet. Some people are late bloomers.'' A familiar angelic voice, rang sweetly in his ears, causing the 6ft male to wipe away any tear that wanted to fall. Turning his head away from the window his blue-green eyes bestowed on the most beautiful male creature he has ever seen. His feminine like body, thin but built muscular like guy. His long flowing golden blonde hair, and his stunning green eyes. Ah-yes Kellam was the bell of the ball. Jordan discombobulated over the male. He had no idea that Kellam had over heard. He had assumed just like the others, the prince was asleep. The Elven prince was like an enchanted rose. Magnificently beautiful, like he was made by angels. As his eyes wandered further down his body, he notice the large package he was carrying. In his wrapped shorts that only stopped at the very top of his thighs. He wanted to look more, but it was inappropriate to do so. Gathering his much clearer thoughts, Jordan tossed the prince his jacket.

''Um-please take that jacket and wear it.'' He had looked away hoping to keep his own 'excitement' from showing. The prince looked oddly at Jordan, like he was waiting to be fawned over by the said male. ''Thank you Jordan." He paused for a moment before realizing why he was given the jacket. "How come you think you are weak?'' He asked while slipping on the large jacket. Jordan clenched his fist together gritting his teeth. He doesn't know the male so why should he tell? Kellam walked a bit closer, and touched Jordan's chest with his soft like hands. He stared deeply into his eyes and smiled. ''If you don't want to say, it's okay. I will not force you. It is clear you have little trust and I understand. Take your time getting to know me." Jordan grabbed both Kellam's hands and gently let them out of his grasp. ''Thank you. I-just need to go home tonight and spend one last moment with my mother. Please tell the others I will be back in the morning'' Its as if he couldn't look away from the sparkling light that sucked Jordan in. However he had to; regretfully. As he did, the tall man backed away, turned his back to Kellam and started to leave the room. Kellam on the other hand didn't want to push it further. With Jordan having such high emotions tonight, he wanted to allow the male to breath. So he left it well alone.

Katherine who was awake the whole time, secretly smiled. She had a feeling, Jordan was soon to be swoon by the prince's god-like looks, and wonderful personality. Sensing someone looking at him, Kellam drew his Green eyes from Jordan's disappearing figure and on to Katherine's brown orbs. He walked over towards her, and sat down holding the big warm jacket close to his body. ''So you heard everything?'' She nodded and smiled. Of course she did. Laying himself back down, Kellam closed his eyes. ''Katherine, goodnight and thank you for sharing your bed with me'' The sound of her soft snores, was enough for him to sigh happily and close his eyes to rest as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan sat on the sofa listening carefully to what his mother was telling him. "Sweetie, I just want you to know that I-I lied to you about your father" He exchanged several look at his mom. The woman who gave birth to him. "What do you mean you LIED to me?" As if he was going to explode from this overwhelming news. He had explained to her about what was going on, and at first he thought she probably was going to joke about it. Yet here he was listening in to what his mother is saying. She shook her head yes, and grabbed on to her tea cup tightly. "Your father-you aren't exactly a normal human being if I'm being logical with you. I met your father at one of my faculties, in the lab. At first we didn't exactly know what we captured, but then He came in. Your dad. It didn't take long for me to fall in love, but we had one night if blissful moment. We got married a week later, until he didn't come back. The King of Nefeluna had to find me and explain not to say anything. Ever since I had kept a secret. I-Im sorry" Jordan got up so fast, he had almost fallen over the coffee table.

Shaking his head repeatedly, the taller male backed away from his mother. "So you have been lying to me!? Who is my father!? What is his name?" Pure anger flowed through his eyes, light a fire consuming everything in his path. Willow gasped sharply at her son's sudden anger, and started to cry. She didn't want any of this to happen. Not like this. "Jordan please! If-If I could take it back I would have explained everything to you! I'm sorry-I love you" Her dark chestnut brown hair put up in a housewife bun. Her sun kissed skin covered in a few freckles, as she wore her night gown. Her tired black calming eyes, were drenching her cheeks with tears. He felt bad for blowing up like that. He didn't know what came over him, but the fact that something within him was heating up his body quickly. When he saw the tears fall from his mother's eyes, he took two steps and embraced her close to his chest. "I'm sorry. I was really upset that you his this from me." He sighed and petted her head gently, like she was a breakable fragile doll. "It would have been nice, to know at that time I was feeling confused" Willow nodded and hugged him back tightly.

A small smile placed upon her thin lips. "I'm sorry. I hope all the answers you seek, give you what you want. I'm glad you came to spend your last night with me. Do you forgive me?" She asked looking up at her handsome son. He nodded with a big smile. "Of course I do. I will always love you mom. Now all I want to do is just sleep." He yawned and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Can you cover me like you use to?" He asked a genuine happiness grew within his confused heart. Willow of course agreed to her son's wish, and walked him up to his bedroom. For the last time, she was going to see his face. As she settled him in bed, the older woman covered her boy up, and kissed his eyes shut. As the woman watch him fall asleep, all the years she took care of him, from a newborn to now a single tear fell from her eye. "You'll always be my little boy" With that she had left to go to sleep as well.

*Chirp* *Chirp* *Chirp*

"A faint noise from the little baby birds, awoken Katherine from her slumber. The sun rays of light, lite up the room warming anything that it had touched. Smiling from the blue bright sky, Katherine stretched, and sat up from her laying position. It was just her, and that was okay. ''Ah~ What a wonderful feelings.'' Taking of her blanket, the young brunette placed her feet on the soft carpet, pushed herself up and started heading towards her bedroom door. Only to find it opening. What she thought was by itself- only turned out to be Logan coming into the bedroom. Without looking, he had collided with Katherine and both fell on the floor with him on top. ''I-I-Uh sorry!'' Quickly gathering himself from the sudden impact, Logan took a few steps back looking at Katherine with wide eyes. Logan just stared, he didn't have any words to say as to what just happened. The moment, he was going to apologize once more, a Blonde haired girlfriend of his walked right into the room. ''Here you are Logan!'' Both of them turned to see Jennifer smiling happily.

''Nice room you have! Katherine I didn't think you were the type to-uh live with pink walls or'' She giggled and picked up a picture of Katherine's dead mother. ''Oh she is beautiful how come you don't look-'' The frame was snatched away in a heart beat, Katherine looked pissed. ''Get out of my room! As a matter of fact get the hell out of my house! You don't walk in here and take things that don't belong to you! Leave'' Stomping her foot down, she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a challenge and Logan knew, his girl wouldn't have stood a chance against his best friend. ''Jen leave now. I will meet you downstairs. Until then you don't just come walking into people's room'' He was right and she knew that she did wrong; but still Jenifer just wanted to start an issue. Walking out cause a great sigh of relief from both of them, but Katherine was only trying to stay relaxed. ''You need to make her leave.'' Before he could have any say, she just up and left the room to get a hold of the plan with her father and the prince of the Elven city. This day was going to be a really long day for him.


End file.
